


The Monster Inside

by riddle_me_this



Series: The Infernal [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riddle_me_this/pseuds/riddle_me_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a year since Stiles escaped Mahlah's vicious hands. But is he really safe? Stiles Stilinski is practically living in Derek's attic and he seems to be getting better since the incident with Mahlah a year before but it is only a few months till his eighteenth birthday... is he safe or is he going to kill all his friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The contract for his life.

“Years wiz by really quickly.”

Stiles sighed as he leant forward onto his arm. He was sat on the edge of Derek’s bed munching on Pokko sticks and Doritos. Derek groaned as he sat upright on the bed. It was three in the morning and yet again Stiles was up eating crap.

“What are you talking about?”

Derek questioned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Stiles stayed over most evenings but he tended to always disappear before Derek woke up. Lately though he had started to wake up earlier. Derek moved across the bed towards Stiles and perched behind him stealing some of his chips and chocolate.

“It has been almost a year. In just over a month I will be eighteen.”

Stiles spoke with a ghost-like expression. Derek grunted under his breath as he looked away from Stiles. They hadn’t really spoken much about Stiles’ condition since he’d returned from being captured by Mahlah. Like Stiles had said she hadn’t bothered them since but something else was bothering Stiles.

“I know.”

Derek said as he ran his fingers across Stiles’ back. The two of them hadn’t really decided whether they were in a relationship or just together. It was like one minute they hated each other and the next they were making out. Except of course neither of them ever actually hated the other. Derek leaned into Stiles and kissed him gently upon the neck pulling him backwards towards the top end of the bed.

“Come back to bed Stiles. You have school in the morning you need to get some sleep.”

Stiles reluctantly chucked the packets of food onto the floor and crawled back into bed. He flopped his head onto the pillow and closed his eyes. He could feel Derek pressed up behind him. He could feel Derek’s hot steady breath breathing down his neck. It was comforting and peaceful. Very slowly Stiles began to slip into a slumber.

*****

“Stiles, you’re going to be late.”

Stiles bolted upright in the bed with sheets tangled across his body. He pulled the sheets from his face and stared at Derek from underneath the covers.

“I fell asleep.”

Stiles said with an almost shocked expression. Derek smirked as he chucked some of Stiles’ clean clothes at him trying to get him to get dressed and ready for school.

“Well done. Now if you hurry up I’ll give you a lift to school.”

Stiles scrambled out of the bed and got dressed quickly. Without hesitation he dropped his pants and flung them at Derek landing perfectly on top of his head. Stiles smirked as he finished dressing himself. He stood triumphantly in front of Derek smiling with absolute glee. Derek chuckled as he looked Stiles up and down. Stiles had been rather depressed lately but this morning he seemed a bit more refreshed. Derek liked it. It meant that Stiles was getting better and if Stiles was getting better they all were.

“What shall we do about breakfast?”

Stiles questioned as he bent down to pick up the food packets from earlier that morning. Derek pulled his top over his head and rummaged through his drawers for a new one. Stiles placed the food packets on the table and turned towards Derek. He slowly looked up at Derek involuntarily taking in a deep breath. Slowly his breaths were released in small quantities as he looked Derek all over. Derek pulled a new top on and pulled the keys off the drawers top into his hand.

“We can pop into the shop on the way.”

Derek explained as he grabbed his jacket off a hanger and waltzed towards the doors. Stiles stumbled forward not yet awakened from his day dream. Derek chuckled as Stiles caught himself and pretended he was just jogging towards Derek. The two slide down the stairs and jumped into the car.

*****

Stiles spun into his chair and faced Scott leaning towards him on his desk.

“So what are you doing this evening? I assume something with Derek.”

Scott questioned Stiles as he pulled his books out of his bag. Stiles leant back showing an expression of hurt and offence. Scott laughed.

“What you are always spending your time with Derek.”

“And you are always with Allison. You don’t hear me complaining.”

“No because you are always with Derek.”

Stiles and Scott leant into each other and laughed. An ear piercing ring echoed through the school as the alarm for lessons went off. Stiles shuffled into his seat and Scott turned towards the board. They were in their final year and it wasn’t long till they would be leaving but for now they were going to make the best of it. Next year they might not be with each other. Scott smirked to himself as he scribbled down the date.

*****

Stiles stumbled into the toilets clutching desperately at his chest barging through to one of the cubicles. He charged in, slammed the toilet seat against the back and threw his head over the toilet. In a matter of seconds a horrific slimy yellow sick splurged from his mouth. This was the twentieth time he had thrown up after lunch this month and they were so far on the twentieth of the month.

Stiles fell back onto his knees and leant his head against the cubicle wall. He took slow heavy breaths as he reached for some toilet tissue to wipe his mouth with.

“Why?”

Stiles desperately beckoned as he wiped his face clean. He swung out his legs and closed his eyes. Slowly he fell into a deep slumber.

*****

“I’ll make a deal with you.”

Stiles beckoned as Mahlah took steps closer to him. He stood his ground not out of fear or bravery but something else. He looked around himself. Everything was really strange. It was like he was in an old photo with faded edges and certain areas of the beach faded away into darkness but this wasn’t a dream. It was too real to be a dream. Suddenly Stiles moved his foot backwards.

His breathing grew heavier and he felt his body beginning to sweat all over. It was hot outside but Stiles felt like he was going to faint. Mahlah stopped moving towards and squinted her eyes. Her head tilted to the side as she encouraged Stiles to say more.

“If you let me leave without me giving you one of my souls I promise I will give you my life.”

Mahlah frowned as she scoffed at Stiles. She seemed to give off the impression that Stiles was an idiot but he thought his plan was sound… at least sound enough to get him free from her.

“I don’t want your life Stiles. I want your soul.”

She growled as she began to take another step forward. Stiles held his hands up as if attempting to push her back.

“Wait no… let me explain.”

Mahlah sighed loudly. She stopped in her tracks and twisted her hand out to him beckoning him to talk more.

“I will give you my soul… but not now… in the future… in a year to be almost exact… On my eighteenth birthday, I promise to give you one of my souls in exchange for my life for the next year and the safety of my friends and family.”

Mahlah raised her eyebrows. She raised her hands and began to clap. Stiles thought she was taking the piss but her expression gave the opinion that she was generally surprised and proud. She smirked and nodded her head.

“That is a smart move my dear Infernal. I will accept your offer. In a year’s time on your eighteenth birthday I shall see you again. And I will get my soul.”

She snapped before she suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

*****

Stiles slammed his head against the toilet seat and fell backwards clutching at his forehead. He let out a minor squeak of pain as he scrambled to his feet. He had fallen asleep… at school… in the boy’s toilets. He shook his head in disbelief as he slowly stumbled out of the toilets.


	2. The Beginning of the End

Yet again for what seemed like every night, Derek pulled Stiles up so he rested with his knees wrapped around by his waist. Derek closed the gap between Stiles’ mouth and his kissing him passionately for what felt like the first time in forever. They kissed so expertly that someone might think they had been practising. Derek stumbled forward pressing Stiles a little too harshly against one of the wooden pillars.

Stiles let out a small squeak of pleasure and pain. Derek smirked against Stiles’ lips. Stiles unwrapped his hand from Derek’s hair and pushed himself away from the pillar attempting to direct them towards the bed. Derek staggered backwards. A step was in place just before the bed. Derek miss-interpreted where the step was and toppled backwards still holding Stiles.

Stiles smirked as he swung down with Derek landing perfectly placed on top of him, straddling him against the bed. Derek chuckled in amazement. Stiles was getting better at this. Stiles leaned forward pressing his whole body against Derek’s and kissed him lustfully upon. Derek whimpered slightly as he felt himself become more thrilled by Stiles’ presence.

Suddenly the door to the attic swung open. Stiles swiftly sat upright and stared angrily at the doorway. Whoever it was they had disturbed the one time Stiles ever felt happy. Stood in the doorway looking awkward and stunned was Isaac holding a very large weapon in his hand. Derek leaned slightly forward, from where he was laying he could only see a pillar, he head pocked round the edge of the pillar into Isaac’s view.

Isaac spun on his feet and pulled the attic door closed quickly creating a loud crash to echo through the attic. Stiles sighed. He looked down at Derek and waiting the response. Derek didn’t say anything he just raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Stiles sighed even louder as he pushed himself off of Derek and let him scamper to his feet. Derek chuckled as he brushed himself down and walked towards the door. He knew Isaac was still stood just on the other side of the door breathing very heavily.

“He is going to pay for his interrupting.”

Stiles pouted as he crossed his arms and waited on the bed for Derek to return. Derek chuckled under his breath as he pulled the door open and towered over a very erratic Isaac.

“May I help you?”

Derek questioned trying to seem scary but at the same time trying not to break down into tears of laughter. Stiles huffed loudly from behind emphasising his annoyance. Isaac stiffened and slowly turned towards Derek clasping the weapon against his chest desperately. Derek clenched his fist as he tried to prevent himself from laughing.

“W… w… we found some… something.”

Isaac stuttered. Stiles laughed hysterically from behind Derek as he watched Isaac squirm.

“What has gotten you so terrified. I don’t think I have ever seen you stutter and squirm.”

Stiles commented as Derek looked at him with worry and concern. Isaac took a deep breath and looked at Stiles. Stiles’ expression dropped. He didn’t need to ask what they had found… he already knew. He pushed Isaac out of the way and charged down the corridor his heart beating out of his chest. Derek ran after him not knowing at all about what was going on. Isaac rubbed his forehead and followed slowly after.

*****

Stiles barged into the animal clinic breathing heavily. Scott turned to him with astonishment plastered across his face. He had sent Isaac to get Derek. He had specifically said don’t bring Stiles. Stiles stopped in his tracks as he stared at the metal table in the centre of the room. The walls felt like they were closing in on him. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t speak.

He clasped at his chest as his knees buckled and he feel to the floor a single tear rolling down his cheek. Spread across the table was a very sickly coloured creature. Half of their face was blackened and contorted the other still resembled a face… It was Mahlah. Unconscious and twitching.

“She jumped us a few moments ago just outside the clinic. Deaton through some sort of liquid stuff on her. It didn’t kill her but it knocked her out half way through her changing. She just dropped to the floor unconscious.”

Stiles’ breathing grew heavier and heavier. What was she doing here? It was ages till his eighteenth birthday and she had promised not to harm his friends. Except… no… she hadn’t. The deal was he got to keep his life for another year. But it hadn’t been a year yet. Stiles’ was beginning to have a panic attack. Derek crouched down in front of him clutching his hands for comfort.

“Hey, it’s okay.”

Stiles snapped his head upright, an expression of disgust spread across his face.

“No it isn’t. She still exists.”

Stiles shouted. As if that was a key code to Mahlah’s mind she bolted upright. Mahlah swung her arm out and sliced Allison across the neck. Allison stumbled backwards blood spurting from her throat onto the floor and all over Lydia’s face. Scott leaned forward and grabbed Allison falling gently to the floor with her. He looked up ready to fight off and kill Mahlah but she was gone.

Lydia screamed at the top of her voice as she looked down at her bloody hands. Scott dropped Allison and clutched at his ears. A sudden thud was heard from the corner of the room. Boyd fell to his knees clutching at his chest which was hacked open. Lydia fell limped landing head first into Deaton’s lap.

The World suddenly went quiet. Stiles stared at the floor beneath him. Everyone was moving in slow motion as they hustled around desperately trying to bring about order. _‘_

_But order doesn’t exist.’_

Stiles thought as he turned his hands around. Painted across his hands with dripping thick red liquid. His breathing began to slow. His heart rate began to steady. He began to feel relaxed and calm. He lifted his head slowly. In front of him was Derek frantically trying to drag Boyd to his feet. A sudden loud crash came from above him on the table over his head.

Stiles didn’t jump or flinch. He sat still and without looking he knew that Allison was being prodded at as they desperately tried to save her life. A voice jumped into Stiles’ head. _‘_

_There’s no use. She’s dead already.’_

A loud and slow cry was heard as Scott roared at the top of his voice. Stiles looked down in front himself again. He watched Derek struggle to push Boyd to his feet. Deaton came up and grabbed Boyd’s over arm and pulled him to his feet and they pushed him through into the next room. _‘_

_That one won’t live either. The cuts are too deep. Dragol’s also have a very cruel poison laced across their claws.”_

Stiles wasn’t moving but the World started to spin around him. Suddenly Scott’s face, contorted with fear, pain and worry, was in front of him. In a whirl wind of confusion Scott began to disappear. Stiles chuckled as he reached out his hand to touch him. The World fell into darkness.

Stiles’ head feel limp as Scott held him in his arms. He wasn’t hurt, he wasn’t dead, and it seemed he had just fainted. Scott assumed from all the stress of the situation and hoped it was nothing else.


	3. Four Weeks to Go

Stiles rubbed his forehead as he slowly sat upright. He was lying in his bed with a splitting headache. He grunted in pain as he looked around the room. He expected to see Derek and Scott or anybody for that matter watching him intently or sleeping in the swivelling chair. But nobody was there. He was alone, in his bed. Maybe everything was a dream. He pushed the covers off of his body and swung his feet round.

He pushed himself forward so he feet touched the ground. With a push he moved off of the bed. With a loud thud Stiles fell to the floor in a huddle. He lay awkwardly on the ground unable to move. He began to panic. His legs weren’t working. He couldn’t feel them or… His breathing became erratic as he began to shout out for help. His dad skidded round the doorway followed by Derek and Scott. It wasn’t a dream. Stiles was freaking out.

“Stiles it is okay.”

Mr Stilinski breathed softly as he approached Stiles. Stiles’ eyes widened as he stared at everyone. Why were they so calm? How are they so calm? Two of their friends were dead and Stiles was unable to walk. Derek lunged at Stiles and grabbed him under the armpits. He lifted him up and sat him down on the corner of the bed. Stiles looked down at his legs. They were still there.

“What happened?”

Scott questioned from the doorway. Derek looked over at him and then back to Stiles. Mr Stilinski didn’t take his eyes off of his son. They all waited patiently for Stiles to reply.

“What happened?”

Stiles shouted. All his anger, frustration, impatience and confusion was exploding all at once. Derek and Scott bowed their heads whilst Mr Stilinski’s expression dropped. They understood why he was acting like this but the reminder still hurt.

“Allison… Boyd… Mahlah. One minute we were in Deaton’s surgery the next I wake up unable to use my legs.”

Everyone looked up at Stiles in shock. Stiles coughed as his breathing hitched. Did they not know about his legs? What was going on?

“Your legs aren’t working.”

Derek questioned with fear and concern. Scott moved forward.

“But you weren’t scratched.”

Mr Stilinski pleaded. Scott looked Stiles in the eyes, squinting as he tried to comprehend what was going on. Stiles shock his head unsure what to say or do. What were they talking about?

“Would the poison even do anything to you?”

Scott questioned.

“No!”

Stiles growled. He looked up at Derek with a pleading expression. Derek looked astonished and confused. Stiles looked round to his dad. Mr Stilinski had the same expression and so did Scott. He looked down at himself and back up at Derek.

“What?”

Derek slumped onto the bed next to Stiles. They had a lot of talking to catch up on.

“How long do you think you have been out?”

Derek questioned. Stiles frowned unsure how that was relevant.

“An evening.”

Derek nodded his head. Stiles looked at everyone as they all raised an eyebrow in concern.

“What?”

“It has been two weeks Stiles.”

Scott spoke. Stiles’ breathing hitched. He looked up at his dad fear spilling out of his eyes. There was only one thing on his mind…

“That means its four weeks till my birthday.”

Mr Stilinski frowned. He never understood Stiles sometimes. His last birthday he acted almost the same. Fearfull. But not for his life… for everybody elses.

“Oh God. You have to get me out of here.”

Stiles shouted as he grabbed tightly to the bed sheets. Derek and Scott stood up straighter their faces forming a confused angry expression.

“Why?”

Scott questioned. Stiles swung his head round quickly so he faced Scott. Tears were streaming down his face as he stared fearfully at Scott. Scott took an involuntary step backwards as fear began to build up in his body just from looking at Stiles.

“Mahlah. She’ll… you’ll all be dead. I can’t control myself. I don’t even know what will happen to me… but it isn’t safe.”

Derek clenched his fist. He hated the way Stiles said… Mahlah’s name. He was too familiar with her. It made him feel uncomfortable and angry. Scott frowned. He didn’t understand how that could be true. Stiles said that Mahlah was…

“I know I said Mahlah was out of the picture but she isn’t. I made a deal with her. A very bad deal. She promised me that she would leave me alone till my eighteenth birthday if I gave her one of my souls.”

“What?!”

Mr Stilinski shouted as grabbed Stiles by the shoulders.

“Why did you do that?”

Stiles cowered away. He didn’t enjoy this treatment and he wanted desperately to escape.

“I didn’t want to hurt you.”

Mr Stilinski released his son and walked around the room. He was fuming. Stiles looked at everyone apologetically. Derek smiled and rubbed his hand down Stiles’ back comforting him.

“Well then we need to get you into hiding don’t we.”

Stiles nodded his head. He looked round at Scott and a thought rushed across his mind.

_‘They’re dead you know. All of them are dead.’_

Stiles scooted closer towards Scott leaving his hand upon Derek’s leg.

“What happened to Allison and Boyd?”

Stiles questioned. Scott looked up from the floor in astonishment at Stiles. Stiles stared at Scott pleading him to tell him.

“We’re not positive what happened to them but… they didn’t… Mahlah must’ve had…”

“Poison on her claws. I know.”

Stiles cut in. He knew all this already. Scott hesitated as he stared at Stiles. Since Mahlah came into their World Scott felt like Stiles’ relationship with the World had become twisted. He wasn’t his usually self.

“Well… you missed the… The Argents have moved away and I don’t know about Boyd’s family. We thought you were… gone too. But you woke up again a few days ago spouting something about…”

“The awakening.”

Stiles cut in again. He didn’t remember waking up but he remembered the awakening. It was something that had been buzzing through his head for what felt like days. It was the reason he couldn’t sleep at night. The word would repeat and repeat until it was so loud his head was bursting. He started to become too afraid to sleep because of that word.

*****

They had decided that the best place to keep Stiles was surrounded by lots of werewolves in a hidden and secluded place. Stiles hadn’t agreed to this and thought it was a stupid idea but he didn’t have a choice. They drove up to the Hale’s holiday house. Isaac, Erica, Scott and Lydia had joined them. Derek and Stiles had shared a car, to Stiles’ glee, with Lydia.

Thankfully Lydia had been speaking the whole trip so Stiles didn’t get a chance to think. They pulled up and waited. Everyone vacated the cars whilst Stiles sat and waited. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. He opened the car door and stepped out. Scott and Derek dived in his direction expecting him to fall to the floor. Stiles stood firmly on the ground with his eyes closed and breathing heavily.

Scott and Derek frowned in confusion and awe. How the hell had Stiles just managed to walk? Without a second thought Stiles walked up to the house and unlocked the door.

“This is going to be a fascinating trip.”

Derek spoke as both him and Scott looked round at each other with fear and amazement spread across their faces.


	4. Trying to be Normal in a House of Freaks

“How… Your… Are you okay?”

Scott questioned as he dragged his luggage into the house. They were only supposed to be staying at Derek’s for a short period of time but he made sure he had precautions. He dropped his bags onto the living room floor as searched around for Stiles. He had walked in but disappeared soon after. Suddenly his head popped round the kitchen doorway with a slice of toast rested perfectly between his lips.

Scott frowned in confusion. Stiles had a very good familiarity with this house and he was unsure why. As if to answer his question Derek entered the house.

“Stiles don’t eat all the food. I had to do an avalanche of shopping because of you.”

Stiles smirked as he pulled the toast from his mouth and chomped on the bite remaining in his mouth. Derek raised his eyebrows as he lugged Stiles’ and his luggage up the stairs.

“Are we in the back room?”

Stiles shouted after Derek as he took another bite of toast. Derek merely grunted in reply. Stiles took that as a yes and his mood seemed to lift. Scott looked around the room with an expression of shock and confusion spread across it.

“What the hell is going on?”

Scott shouted with a tinge of anger. Stiles looked round at him like a lost puppy. If Scott wasn’t so infuriated by his confusion he would have forgiven Stiles instantly. But this time was different. They had lost two of their friends, Stiles suddenly can walk again and… he needed the truth.

“How the hell are you walking and why is everybody acting like nothing is wrong?”

Scott growled specifically towards Stiles. Stiles swallowed as he moved a step closer towards Scott. He didn’t understand it completely himself but he knew they just needed not to get caught up in the frustration and fear. That way they would be safe.

“We’re not acting like everything is okay. Nothing is okay.”

Lydia spat as she entered the house with only a hand bag. She was soon followed by Isaac carrying both hers and his bags.

“Stiles is destined to kill us in a few weeks and Derek has decided that locking us up in a house with him is the best option. How is that okay?”

Isaac spat as he tumbled to the floor under the weight of Lydia’s bags. Werewolves were strong but not that strong. Lydia grunted in disapproval as she walked through the front room towards the stairs. Erica soon followed afterwards with one bag. She grinned awkwardly and shrugged her shoulders.

“They’re right Scott. Just because Derek and Stiles’ way of coping with all this is pretending that nothing is wrong then let them have it. It is better than freaking out.”

Erica said softly. She was right. They were all right. Scott looked down at his feet in shame. He had started having a go at his friends before thinking about anything. He was sorry he ever brought it up. He turned his head towards Stiles and gave him an apologetic smile. But Stiles wasn’t looking at him. He was looking at the floor… or his half eaten slice of toast.

Either way he looked like he was going to burst into tears of fear and sadness any minute now. He hadn’t thought about how Stiles was feeling. Stiles was probably freaking out the most. As Isaac had said, he was bound to kill them if they weren’t careful, and he doubted that Stiles wanted to kill them. But he might not have a choice or control over that matter. Scott reached out his arm and rubbed Stiles’ shoulder comforting him. Stiles seemed to wake up from a horrible nightmare as he looked up from towards Scott.

“What were we talking about again?”

Stiles questioned. A part of Scott knew that he had heard it all and he didn’t want to hear it again. So he moved on.

“How are your legs?”

Scott questioned raising his eyebrows. Stiles frowned. He looked down at his legs and back up at Scott. A sudden wave of realisation rushed over him. His eyes widened and he opened his mouth as if he were about to scream.

“I’m walking. When did that happen?”

Scott chuckled as he patted Stiles on the back. He couldn’t tell if he was being sarcastic or truthful.

“I dunno… maybe when you decided to give both me and Derek a fright when you decided to just waltzed up to the front door perfectly fine.”

Scott chuckled. Stiles coughed out a laugh. He rubbed his forehead and shrugged his shoulders. He didn’t know why his legs were working now but he was happy they were.

“It was a spell.”

Derek spoke from the top of the stairs. Scott and Stiles swung their heads round to face him. They hadn’t heard him arrive or seen him. He raised an eyebrow as he bent down and picked up two bags left on the floor. Stiles gave him a questioning look as Scott loosened his grip on Stiles’ shoulder letting his arm drop to his side. He knew Derek wasn’t the jealous type but he still scared him.

“This house, you know about the spell surrounding it preventing anyone from getting near. Well whenever something magical passes through it is abolished. Your legs weren’t working but now they are so the only explanation that seems to make sense is that you had a spell put on you. I can only assume from Mahlah.”

Scott and Stiles nodded in agreement. Stiles chuckled. He felt a lot more upbeat. His legs were working, his friends were safe… at least from Mahlah and he was just given the chance to spend every night in the same bed as Derek for a month. It seemed for now everything wasn’t looking _as_ disastrous as before. He smirked as he leaned up against Derek standing on his tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. He bent down picked up some bags and headed up the stairs to the second floor.

“What room shall I put these in?”

Stiles called out to Derek as he disappeared up onto the second floor. Derek smirked to himself as he followed after Stiles.

“The front bedroom on the left.”


	5. The Count Down

It was a day before Stiles’ birthday. He fiddled awkwardly with the blanket wrapped around his legs keeping him warm. It was dark outside by now but the house was lit up like a Christmas tree. Stiles shuffled further into the seat and looked at the clock hanging on the wall. It was three hours till the clock would tick his birthday. He exhaled heavily and looked down at his lap.

A horrid feeling gnawed away at his brain. He shook his head and looked back up at the TV. Derek unaware of Stiles’ nervousness gripped tighter onto Stiles’ hand. Stiles looked round at him. Derek smiled sweetly as if reassuring him everything was okay. Stiles sighed feeling himself calm. He smiled back and slumped into the chair.

*****

Derek was upstairs in the bathroom. Everyone else was huddled round the TV immersed in the film playing loudly. Derek walked down the stairs ruffling his hair. He reached the landing and turned towards the others. He stopped in his tracks. He looked desperately around the room searching for something clearly important.

He walked into the kitchen but it was empty. He walked to the back of the house but it was empty. He went into the garden but it was empty. He went into the front yard but it was empty… However one of the cars was missing. Derek’s eyes widened as he bolted back into the house slamming the door against the wall.

Stiles was gone!

“Where’s Stiles?”

Derek pleaded with fear seeping from his voice. Scott looked round to the sofa next to him. It was empty only a ruffled blanket and an indent in the cushions were there. Scott’s eyes widened as his head spun round to look at Derek.

“Shit.”

Everyone looked between the two of them realisation dawning on them. Scott jumped from his seat and charged towards Derek. Everybody ran out the front door and jumped into the cars out the front. They needed to find Stiles and they needed to find him quick.

*****

The halls were dark. If it wasn’t for the blazing moon light they wouldn’t be able to see anything. Scott and Derek stood at the front of the pack. They had searched for hours trying to find Stiles. He had just gotten up and walked away. They lost him the last time he blacked out. It was his eighteenth birthday in less than 10 minutes. They were desperate to get him somewhere safe.

They didn’t know what was going to happen when the clock ticked midnight but they hoped it wasn’t something terrible. Derek looked up at the clock and then down at Stiles. Stiles was staring at the clock. He looked like death. He looked down from the clock and stared at Derek. Stiles manifested a sickly grey colour to his skin. He swayed side to side. He had bags under his eyes and it seemed like he was going to throw up any minute now.

Derek stepped forward. He wanted to get to Stiles quickly and make sure he was alright. As soon as Derek took one step forward Mahlah appeared from the shadows. She smirked with sharp teeth. Derek stepped back not taking his eyes off of her. He looked back at Stiles. An expression of fear and worry spread across his face. What were they going to do? If they didn’t get Stiles soon he might say yes to Mahlah.

“It is nice to see you lot again.”

Mahlah spoke with charm. If she wasn’t a planet eating monster the pack might have found her fascinating. Time was beginning to run out and nobody knew what to do. Stiles swayed slightly as Mahlah took a step closer to him. She lifted her hand and ran it through Stiles’ hair ruffling it slightly at the end. Stiles looked tired and ill. He showed no sign of fighting. He seemed to have given up. Suddenly he straightened his back and began to count down.

“60… 59… 58… 57… 56… 55…”

Mahlah smirked sinisterly as she stared Derek and his pack down. Scott’s eyebrows furrowed as he watched Stiles count down from sixty. He looked round to Derek silently questioning. Erica leaned forward from behind Isaac with a confused expression spread across her face.

“Why is he counting down?”

Derek shrugged his shoulders but didn’t look round. He watched Stiles. His eyes told a story of sorrow and lose and story of time gone that he could never get back. He watched Stiles a horrible pain rising in his chest. He knew what he was doing. He was counting down till midnight. They had lost. There was no way they were getting Stiles back from this. He sighed feeling the tears welling up in his eyes. He clenched his fists but didn’t let himself cry. Not here. Not now.

“35… 34… 33… 32… 31… 30… 29…”

Erica poked Derek harshly. She wanted to know what was going on. So did most of them that stood there. They all watched in fear. For once the werewolves were terrified for their lives. They had had bad times but a planet eating creature and her universe destroying pet was a completely different level. Derek sighed loudly.

“He is counting down the last few seconds.”

Derek looked up at the clock. It was ticking in time with Stiles’ count down. Stiles was counting down the seconds till it ticked midnight. Till it ticked his birthday. Counting down the seconds till he was eighteen.

“He is counting down to midnight.”

Derek looked back at Stiles. His gaze ran across his body until it landed on Mahlah. She stood with her back straight and her head held high. She had won and everybody else was dead.

“20… 19… 18… 17… 16… 15…”

Everybody went silent. You couldn’t hear anybody breathing. All that could be heard was the shaky counting of Stiles.

“10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1”


	6. The Change

Derek bowed his head. He closed his eyes awaiting the horrible turn of events. Mahlah stepped away from Stiles and took a seat on a pile of books in the corner of the room. The werewolf stood in shock. It seemed as if nothing was happening. Derek opened his eyes and looked up. Stiles stared back at him. He blinked. His light brown eyes turned a deathly bright redish colour. Derek’s eyebrows furrowed. Stiles looked like he was an Alpha Werewolf but they all knew that wasn’t true. Stiles took a deep breath.

Suddenly his back arched in an uncomfortable position. Stiles screamed out in pain. The pain was excruciating to say the least.  Derek lurched forward but Scott, Isaac and Erica grabbed him before he could move very far. Stiles’ internal organs shut down and began to reform. His kidney and liver were beginning to fail and his nerves were screaming in agony.

His heart stopped and began to stretch to two sizes larger than before. Deafening screams broke from Stiles’ mouth as his throat tore and riped to reform smooth and black with small black teeth. Mahlah watched in sheer delight. She couldn’t wait for the final step. Stiles’ screams were cut off as his mouth stretched wide open to allow long sharp teeth to protrude from his throat.

The screams started up again when his black lips lap over his fresh new teeth. Derek fell to his knees as he pushed against Scott, Isaac and Erica desperately trying to reach Stiles. Trying to desperately relieve his pain. Stiles’ skin began to rip off his skinny body revealing slimy black leathered skin underneath shining in the moonlight. His hands stretched out and his fingers begin to grow.

They elongated until the end of them were sharp black tips. Stiles’ screams stop as he collapsed to the floor. His back arched upwards as his body began to grow. His shoulders widened, his legs stretched, his feet grew and sharpened to points like his fingers. Large sharp horns grew out of his shoulders arching towards his face. He looked up at Derek pain shooting through his body.

His eyes are screaming in agony but he didn’t make a sound. Derek felt the tears streaming down his face as he watched Stiles thrive in agony. He couldn’t do anything. It was agony watching. Stiles’ previous screams still echoed down the hall. He arched his back even more until he stood firmly upon his feet. Stiles clawed at his face ripping away his skin to reveal a black demonic face underneath.

He pulled off his hair and tore at his throat. Soon his whole body was black and his eyes glowed red. He stood tall, towering over everyone in the room, he had slumped slightly forward breathing heavily as if he had just ran a ten mile marathon with no water.Mahlah jumped up from her seat and looked Stiles up and down. She smiled with an excited glee as she looked at him with an overpowering fondness.

She watched Stiles over tower the werewolves with admiration. She ran her fingers down his back as if he were her child that she had not seen for years. Stiles didn’t move he just breathed heavily staring at Derek with an eternal sorrow. Derek pushed away Scott, Isaac and Erica’s grip on his shoulders and stood up straight. He looked up at Stiles as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

He made a low growl in his chest. Unfortunately that was the first mistake Derek made in the presence of Stiles. Stiles’ eyes widened and his lips moved back to show off his sharp black teeth. He took in a deep breath lifting his shoulders up as he did. He pulled his head back and roared, vibrating the whole school with his voice.

“Oh Derek you silly boy. I wouldn’t try to fight this one.”

Mahlah giggled. She was enjoying every minute of this and she wasn’t intending to miss a second. She smiled showing off her teeth as she did so. Derek had taken a step back away from Stiles and looked up at him with a lost expression. Had they really lost Stiles to this monster? Was this all it took? One physical change and Stiles was lost forever? Derek backed away again.

He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes again and he didn’t want to cry. Mahlah began to manically laugh as she watched Derek stumble away in fear. However her laughter was drowned out by Stiles. He had begun to manically laugh. Mahlah stopped laughing at looked round at Stiles. She still had a smile spread across her face but her eyes gave the impression she was scared.

The werewolves took an involuntary step back away from Stiles. Stiles swung his head back as he slowly morphed back into a seemingly human shape. It almost looked as if Stiles was back except his fingers were still sharp claws, his eyes were fiery red, his skin had patches of black and his teeth were still a horrific black. Stiles continued to laugh as he turned to look at Mahlah. He took in a deep breath whispering almost inaudibly as he did so.

“What have you DONE TO ME?”

He screamed. His eyes blazed with anger and his hands began to clench into fists. Black blood poured from his palms as he split his skin open with his sharp claws. But he didn’t flinch. It seemed as if he hadn’t even noticed he had hurt himself. Stiles began again to manically laugh as he turned towards Scott. Scott had a goat horn clenched tightly in his fist. Stiles got up close to Scott whispering in his ear.

“You did this to me.”

He pulled the horn from Scott’s hand and walked towards Derek. Scott lurched for Stiles trying to get the goat’s horn but Stiles flicked up his wrist slamming him into the nearest wall. Stiles moved in close to Derek and whispered in his ear as well.

“You did this to me as well. It is mainly your fault. Therefore this is my pay back.”

Stiles rammed the goat’s horn into Derek chest twisting it as it moved deeper. The werewolf pack took an involuntary step back. Their leader had been stabbed in the chest with a goat’s horn and the crazy nutter that did it was supposed to be their friend. Derek roared out in pain his eyes widening. He looked up at Stiles begging him to stop. Begging him to come back to them. To him. Stiles laughed. He took a step away from Derek and looked across the pack of wolves.

“You all did this to me.”

He shouted as he turned back to Mahlah. He pulled the goat’s horn out of Derek’s chest and threw it at Mahlah. She wasn’t expecting the attack and the Infernal was too powerful for her to match. The goat’s horn soaked in werewolf’s blood impaled her chest. She fell to her knees and looked up at Stiles in astonishment. She thought she had won.

She thought she had defeated them and had gotten Stiles to join her. She was wrong. Stiles walked slowly towards her and pulled the goat’s horn out of her chest. The horn disintegrated into to dust. Stiles flicked his wrist and growled with disappointment. He had hoped to use that horn on himself but he supposed that wasn’t going to happen now. Suddenly Mahlah’s back arched inwards.

She flung her head upwards as a gold light emanated from her mouth. The light swirled round in circles before it shot at Stiles seeping into his mouth. Stiles inhaled the gold light as he did so Mahlah’s body gradually turned to dust. When all the light was gone and Mahlah’s body no longer existed Stiles flung his head back and opened his eyes. A flicker of gold ran across his eyes but was gone with in a flash.

Stiles slumped forward again and slowly turned towards the werewolves. In a last minute to save their lives from him he screamed loudly echoing through the school.

“RUN!”

The werewolves scrambled to their feet and shot for the door. Scott and Isaac flung Derek onto their shoulders and ran as fast as they could for the exit. They halted when they were outside. Before they reached Derek’s car readying themselves to go into hiding they heard an ear piercing scream come from the back of the school. They saw a black figure run across the school field and disappear into the darkness of the night.

Scott knew that was the last time they would see Stiles. He didn’t know what they were supposed to do now. Derek would most likely want to search for him but he didn’t know if Stiles was even Stiles anymore. He sighed with an eternal sorrow as he stared into the distance specifically at the spot Stiles had just disappeared through. He hoped that maybe they would see Stiles again and he would be better at least.


	7. The Aftermath

Jackson leant into himself as a scorching pain rushed through his body. He whipped his head back and let out a silent scream. Scott locked eyes with him. He didn’t know what was going on but it looked like Jackson had been injured.

“I’m… turn… ing”

He spluttered between his silent screams of agony. Scott pushed Derek off of his shoulder and charged towards Jackson. Isaac buckled slightly under the extra weight but he soon got a better grip on Derek. He turned to look at Scott. Derek’s breathing was slow. He slowly swayed side to side. Luckily Isaac had a tight grip on him so he wouldn’t and couldn’t fall over.

“Get me to the car and then you can help Scott.”

Derek whispered almost inaudibly. Isaac frowned and decided that was a good plan. He waddled uncomfortably towards the car carrying Derek all by himself. Scott skid across the ground as he reached Jackson. Jackson was shaking like crazy as he looked down at his hands. His turned his hands back and forth in front of his eyes staring in shock as his skin faded into a green colour.

He arched his back as his face began to change into a scaly complexion. Scott stared in astonishment unsure what they were to do to stop him changing. Suddenly Isaac appeared next to them. He clenched his fist and using all his might he slammed his fist into the side of Jackson’s face. Jackson reached out a hand towards his cheek as he fell to the floor. He hit his head hard against the pavement as he lost consciousness.

“Thank god that worked. Now can we get out of here and somewhere safe.”

Isaac questioned looking to Scott for reassurance. Scott nodded as he bent down and flung Jackson onto his shoulder. They ran towards the car, flinging Jackson into the back with Derek, and drove off away from the school in the opposite direction to Stiles.

*****

**SIX MONTHS LATER:**

Stiles was leant on his hand sat on the edge of Derek’s bed flicking a blood crusted dagger in his other  hand. Derek ran his fingers along the shot gun hidden behind the pillar next him. He was a werewolf with sharp claws meaning he didn’t need a gun but since Stiles had turned they all bought one. Derek knew if he got too close to Stiles his head would get ripped off so long distance weapons were favoured. Hopefully the thing would at least slow him down. Neither of them smiled or greeted one another.

“Do you remember this dagger?”

Derek shook his head in disagreement. He hadn’t seen that dagger ever in his lifetime. He had assumed it was Stiles’. Clearly it wasn’t. Stiles flicked the dagger up and down flipping it every time. Derek gripped onto the handle of the gun making sure he would be able to pull it out in time.

“This was the dagger… The dagger that killed me the fourth and final time.”

Stiles muttered loud enough for Derek to hear. Derek’s eyes widened as he realised the significance of the dagger. He had seen it before but it went missing not long after Stiles had jabbed himself with it. He didn’t try searching for it, it was too painful of a memory to try. Stiles flicked his wrist towards Derek flinging the dagger through the air. Derek in a quick swish movement pulled the shot gun out from behind the pillar and pulled the trigger.

The pellets hit Stiles in the shoulder throwing his arm back. He bent in on himself and clutched tightly at the area it hit. With a loud thud the dagger landed firmly into the wooden pillar a metre away from Derek. Derek frowned. Even if he had hit Stiles before he threw the dagger Stiles still would have hit Derek. His aim was almost perfect but he was a metre off.

Derek knew that that meant Stiles wasn’t trying to hurt him just playing for now. Stiles roared in agony as he dug his black spiked tipped fingers into his shoulder. The pellets had shattered his shoulder blade but soon it would heal even so the pain was ferocious. He stretched out his head as his eyes blended into a bright purple and his teeth grew into long sharp black razors.

His other shoulder clicked as his body began to transform. Stiles took a long deep breath as he slowly morphed back into his human shape. He turned towards Derek blood trickling from his spike-less fingers and shoulder. His eyes glinted purple as he stared at Derek breathing heavily.

“I came to ask you a favour. Not to get myself shot.”

Derek loosened the tight grip he had on the shot gun. Stiles leant forward and spat on the floor. Three metal pellets dropped to the floor and rolled towards Derek. He turned his head away and growled under his breath. He was rather disgusted by the sight but tried to pretend nothing was wrong. Stiles twisted his neck round till a loud clicking noise was heard. He flexed his shoulder throwing it out in a rounded motion. His shoulder had healed a lot quicker than any other supernatural creature.

“What are you here for? Is this you returning? Are you _old_ Stiles?”

Derek questioned. He assumed that Stiles either was here for something or he was ‘ _coming back_ ’ in which case Derek was yet again the last to know.

“The _old_ Stiles is dead. He died in that school six months ago.”

Stiles bent his head forward so Derek couldn’t see his expression. His voice wasn’t harsh and bitter. It wasn’t sarcastic and cruel. It wasn’t joking and laughing. It was… sorrowful. Stiles was sombre. He was depressed and he had been ever since he awoke six months ago in the middle of Atacama Desert in Chile underneath the hand of the desert.

It was a tough experience… realising that you were… are a monster. Stiles had walked all the way from Chile back home. He just started walking. He didn’t want to come back… at first but then…

“I need you to heal me.”

Stiles stated not lifting his head up to face Derek. Derek frowned. He realised now that Stiles was safe. Stiles may not agree but Derek did. He rested the shot gun on the wooden panel and walked over to Stiles. He was curious of course. Stiles was supposed to be able to heal from anything. But suddenly he needed someone else to do it for him.

“I thought you were indestructible. You spat out my metal pellets from my shot gun.”

Stiles sighed. He knew what Derek was doing. Trying to get Stiles to talk. Trying to get to his head so he could understand. But he didn’t want anyone in his head especially right now. He couldn’t control it so it wasn’t safe.

“That was at close range. Usually from a further distance it wouldn’t have harmed me so much.”

Derek raised his eyebrows in curiosity. Stiles had learnt more about himself which meant they collectively had learnt more about him and what he was and what he was capable of.

“You seem to have learnt some things over the past six months.”

“If you mean getting attacked by hunters and a werewolf pack when you say learnt some things then yes I have.”

Stiles spat sarcastically. He looked up and Derek raising his eyebrows. Derek smirked chuckling under his breath. He missed Stiles a lot. He hadn’t realised how much till then. He desperately wanted to run his hands through his hair. Kiss him on the lips for what would feel like the first time in forever. Just hold him close, feel his breathing on his back as he grips him tight.

“It’s good to have you back.”

Derek muttered audibly. Stiles sighed as he shook his head in disagreement.

“I’m not back remember.”

Stiles scratched the back of his neck. The tip of a red cut protruded from the top of Stiles t-shirt. Before he could move any further Derek grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him forward. He could tell the cut was only part of something bigger. He grabbed the bottom of Stiles’ t-shirt and pulled up. Derek expected him to fight. Push him away as he tried to de-clothe him but Stiles didn’t flinch.

He sat still as Derek pulled his top over his head to reveal the large gashes covering Stiles’ back. Blood crusted in certain places and stained the rest. Derek was desperate to find an answer to this.

“As I said… I was attacked by a werewolf pack. The alpha didn’t take a shine to me. She ripped my back open as I tried to run away. It hurt but I knew it was going to heal… except it didn’t. That was when I started to get worried. I read up on it… Infernals being injured and not healing. Apparently it is a side effect… you know seeing as alpha werewolf blood on a mountain goats horn is the only thing that can kill me… well the only thing that leaves a long lasting scar is an alpha scratch.”

Stiles spoke, not lifting his head up. He let Derek run his fingers across his back, flinching occasionally in pain of his touch on his cut.

“Why do you need me?”

Derek questioned continuing to run his fingers over Stiles’ back. He got part of what he wanted. He was able to touch Stiles again and he was using every minute of it.

“Because my eternal mate is the only one that can heal it.”

“Oh… I see.”

Derek had forgotten about the eternal mate and him marking Stiles. They hadn’t seen each other in so long and their connection had become weak preventing Derek from finding or feeling Stiles anymore.

“What do I need to do?”

Derek questioned stepping back to allow Stiles to lift his head. Stiles sighed scratching his head awkwardly. Derek smirked again. Even if Stiles was different, he was still Stiles.

“Well because you are a werewolf… It is a little different than usual.”

“I will do anything.”

Derek quickly replied. He did want to help Stiles. He wanted to help Stiles more than anything but he was afraid Stiles was going to reject him again. He needed Stiles more than he liked to admit and more than Stiles knew.

“You have to lick me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I haven't updated this for awhile.


	8. Introductions

Derek had Stiles pinned against the bed. He had to change into his werewolf shape in order to help Stiles. Even though it was a weird request he wasn’t going to say no. Stiles was different that was true but he wasn’t evil. He trusted Stiles with every fibre in his body. He pushed Stiles flatter against the bed as he traced his tongue across the blood crusted cut spread across his back.

Every now and then Stiles would flinch slightly as Derek found a sensitive bit. Stiles could push Derek away any minute he wanted to. He had the strength to push him across the room even from this awkward position. Quietly Isaac pulled open the door to the attic. He wasn’t expecting to find anything unusual on the other side. The weirdest thing he could have found would be Derek in just a towel.

So he was nowhere near ready when he came face to face with the situation happening within Derek’s attic. He absentmindedly looked up at caught the sight of Stiles and Derek upon the bed but, at first, ignored it. He turned his head away and walked further into the room. After a few seconds the image he had just seen sunk in. He stopped in his tracks and slowly lifted his head towards the bed.

Within a matter of seconds he turned his whole body away from them. He slowly walked towards the wooden pillar with the shot gun rested against it. He picked up the gun and pointed it at the bed. Derek finished tracing Stiles’ back and sat upright admiring his handy work. Almost instantly the wound was healing to perfection. Stiles slowly sat upright. Suddenly metal pellets embedded themselves into his shoulder.

The same shoulder that Derek had previously shot him in. Stiles roared out in fury as he wiped some of the blood from the wound.

“Why am I always the one walking in on the weird shit?”

Isaac questioned as he pointed the gun at Stiles. Derek had morphed back into his human shape. He sat back slightly, astonishment plastered across his face. He suddenly hid his face away from Isaac and Stiles as a smirk spread across his mouth. Stiles spun round and lurched forward. He was now standing at the end of the bed, topless with a bloody shoulder.

He flicked out his hands to reveal long sharp black talons, blood dripping from one. His eyes glowed purple as he slowly stepped towards Isaac. Isaac walked backwards still pointing the gun at Stiles.

“Why am I the one always getting shot in the SHOULDER?!”

Stiles roared as he lurched towards Isaac. Isaac pulled the trigger in reflex. The pellets embedded themselves into Stiles’ shoulder for the third time. Stiles’ arm flung backwards. He leant round with it. In a quick motion Stiles clenched his fist and swung his arm back round towards Isaac punching him squarely upon the jaw. A loud crack echoed through the attic as Isaac dropped the gun and fell to the floor clutching at his face.

Stiles stood towering over him. His arm swung back and forth beside him as blood trickled down it dripping onto the floor. He took a deep breath in as he leant forward. He spat out six metal pellets into Isaac’s lap. He swung his arm upwards in a round motion as his shoulder clicked, perfectly fixed, into place. Isaac held his face as he stared up in astonishment.

They knew Stiles was strong but this was way out of his league. He waited for Stiles to attack him again but it never came. Stiles sighed loudly as he turned away and walked towards the door to the attic.

“Where are you going?”

Derek questioned as Stiles reached out towards the door. Stiles stopped in his tracks and thought for a moment. Where was he going? What was he doing? Isaac had seen him now so it wouldn’t be long till Scott knew that he was here. That was it he knew what he was doing.

“I’m going to visit my Father and Scott. I suppose I should tell them I am back.”

Stiles muttered as he pulled the door open and left. Isaac pushed himself off the ground and stared in awe at the now empty door way. Derek smirked. He hoped that Stiles would realise that he was welcome. He hoped Stiles would stay. At least for a little while.


	9. Mother's Meeting

Stiles sat with his right leg rested on top of his left whilst he watched his dad pace back and forth in front of him. Scott, Derek, Mr Stilinski and Stiles were having what Stiles could only describe as a mother’s meeting in the Stilinski living room. Every now and then Stiles would contribute by huffing very loudly or smiling sarcastically. Scott was starting to get restless as the tension built within the room.

Stiles had been back for only a few hours and already things were getting out of hand. He wasn’t considering staying until he visited Derek. He had been walking for days contemplating whether staying would be a good idea… well in fact he had been contemplating whether leaving was a good idea. He wanted a reason to stay. He knew it wasn’t safe and he knew it wasn’t probably the best option but he wanted to be in Beacon Hills… he wanted to be with his family.

But he wasn’t going to show that to the others. A part of him… no all of him had changed over the past six months. He was an adult now and he was no longer human. Not that he ever was human. His attitude and personality, or so he believed, had changed as well as his physical form. He had control over his changing mostly by now but there were still little things he wasn’t so certain about so steered clear.

“Okay let’s not beat around the bush boys and just get to the point. You don’t think I should stay because it isn’t safe for everyone else… fine I’ll leave.”

Stiles stated as he pushed himself off of the couch and started towards the front door. It was his dad that stopped him from moving. He didn’t touch him or even move towards him he just…

“I just want to know what and where you have been for the past six months.”

Mr Stilinski spoke with a tinge of anger. Stiles stopped in his tracks. Without another thought he turned on his feet and took back his seat on the couch opposite his father. If his dad didn’t want him to leave then he wouldn’t even if it was just for now. Scott raised an eyebrow as Stiles sat down. He hadn’t expected it to be so easy to get him to stay. He hadn’t expected it to be so easy to talk to him. It was like the old Stiles was back but in a new body. He didn’t know what to do or what to think.

“I woke up six months ago in Atacama, Chile underneath the hand of the Desert. I then proceeded to walk the distance back from there to Beacon Hills. Along the way I managed to bump into a few unwanted guests; Werewolves, Hunters and so on. It took me six months to get back because I wasn’t sure I wanted to come back… it wasn’t till I was attacked by an alpha and the injury didn’t heal that I decided returning was the best option. And so here I am waiting for your judgement.”

Stiles’ dad stared in astonishment at Stiles unsure how to react to his tale. He didn’t know whether he wanted to believe it or whether he shouldn’t trust Stiles. He wasn’t the same Stiles as before… he was dangerous and this could all be a trick. Just as he was about to call him up on it Derek interrupted.

“He’s telling the truth.”

Scott and Mr Stilinski both looked round at Derek in shock. They knew that Derek hadn’t gone with him but they also knew that Derek had a strong connection with Stiles. He had told them that this connection had been broken not long after Stiles had transformed. Scott and Mr Stilinski clearly had jumped to the conclusion that Derek had known where Stiles was all along.

“I know it sounds absurd especially seeing as I didn’t have any connection with him whilst he was gone but… I can tell. His heart beat isn’t increasing, his breathing is normal and he has scars across his back from where the alpha attacked him. Even if some of it isn’t true the attack was.”

Scott frowned. He didn’t know whether he should trust them. He knew Derek was biased towards Stiles but making up a story about scars on his back didn’t seem like something either of them would do. He just had to accept that maybe Stiles was telling the truth. Maybe they could trust him after all. Maybe old Stiles had returned. He hoped… he hoped that that was all true. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he built up his courage to ask the question pressing on his mind.

“Did you… did you hurt anybody?”

Scott asked not taking his eyes off of Stiles. Stiles raised an eyebrow and stared back at Scott. Derek and Mr Stilinski looked at Scott shock rising in their chests. Mr Stilinski was worried that Stiles would answer _‘yes’_ and his son would suddenly become a murderer. Derek on the other hand had witnessed Stiles getting angry since his change and hoped that Scott’s question wouldn’t cause a flare of anger to rush through Stiles.

“You really want to know?”

Stiles questioned as his eyes flickered purple. Scott shuffled on the spot under the pressure of Stiles’ glare but he didn’t give in to his fear. Stiles smirked as he lifted his head up high with pride. He was the superior creature in the room and everybody knew it.

“I don’t know about straight after I turned. I blacked out soon after I told you losers to run so I could have done anything. But I have every recollection of what happened after I woke up in Chile. And the answer is yes. I did hurt people but I never killed anyone. There were a few cretins that I passed who deserved the treatment I gave them but a part of me was unable to kill or severely hurt anyone. So don’t worry all your consciences are clear.”

Stiles spat. Derek could tell that his anger was beginning to build. The first sign that it was starting to get to much was when Stiles clenched his fist and turned his head away from Scott. Scott frowned but this time with worry rather than confusion or shock. Stiles got up from the couch and started towards the stairs.

“Where are you going?”

Scott questioned quickly afraid he was going to do something crazy. Stiles’ right arm was shaking like crazy and his eyes were beginning to glow. His anger had grown to the point where he no longer felt safe in people’s presence.

“I’m going to bed. I need to rest.”

He lied as he escaped from Scott and the dreaded mother’s meeting. Derek sighed with relief as Stiles disappeared out of sight up the stairs. Everything was fine for now. They would have to work with every minute of every day until they though every second was safe.


End file.
